Hybrid vehicles, i.e. vehicles that include both an internal combustion engine and at least one electric motor are known from the prior art. Vehicles of this type are getting more and more important because they are highly efficient in terms of energy consumption.
To reduce the amount of installation space required for the drive train, drive trains have been developed that rely on two electric motors arranged concentrically relative to each other. Such a drive train is described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,915. However, as described in this document, the two electric motors that are arranged to be concentric relative to each other use a common stator to drive the two separate rotors of the electric motors. Thus control of the drive is simplified in that an input of energy to one of the stators inevitably causes a control operation of the power output of both the first and the second electric motor.
However, in some applications, such a joint control is a disadvantage. In addition, it requires a complex gearbox construction and design to be able to transmit the corresponding torques.